Wales of the United Kingdom
by Gimpi
Summary: Profile and introduction oneshot for Wales and other oneshots. C: Rated M for gay smut in some chapters.
1. Profile and Introduction

Name: Lloyd Kirkland

Represents: Wales/Cymru

AKA: Land of Song, Land of Poets, Land of Castles.

Apparent Age: 24

Height: 173cm (5ft8in)

Appearance: Wales is thin and pale. He has messy pale blond hair a bit longer than Arthur's that curls somewhat at the sides and in the back. He also has a small flying curl that sticks out on the left side. His eyes are a deep green and he often has a distant expression on his face. Lloyd wears suits (usually gray) formally but prefers a dress shirt, jeans and casual shoes otherwise. He's more often than not seen wearing a long yellow rain coat which he's had for years. His ear lobes are pierced though he doesn't often wear earrings (anymore) and he has faded Celtic designs tattooed over much of his chest, back and arms. Be sides that he's left handed, uses reading glasses and his back is covered in old faded scars.

Personality and Interests: Wales is very quiet and socially awkward, often daydreaming, mumbling to himself or his pets. Because of his weirdness and predominately reclusive lifestyle he hardly has any friends. He loves the sea, and is only able to really cook sea food and sheep, everything else turning to brown shapeless slop. He enjoys and excels in art of all kinds, including singing, dancing, theater, painting etc.... Lloyd is also aware of supernatural creatures and at least as skilled in magic as England is, though he often pretends to not know what England's talking about to embarrass him in front of other countries and the majority of his majic revolves around water/weather/the ocean and the like. When Wales gets drunk his personality changes drastically and he becomes much louder and foul-mouthed, often lapsing into Welsh when speaking. His other hobbies include collecting shells and other useless junk a the beach which he sometimes makes things out of, pressing flowers and writing poetry.

Home: Wales can alternately be found in his lighthouse, at his sheep ranch or at the castle which he's in the middle of restoring, half of it being little more than ruins.

Pets:

Gwyn is a lamb that Wales carries around with him when she isn't trailing along just behind him. He often mumbles to her even though she only bleats in reply.

Rudd is a small red dragon with that almost constantly on Lloyd's shoulders or otherwise perched on or near him. It doesn't talk but seems to enjoy harassing England's fairy friends. Because of his nature, he can only be seen by those few characters able to see mythological creatures/beings. Rudd is the Welsh word for red.

Morgan and Bartholomew are black and white Border Collies Wales uses for herding sheep. They're named after Henry Morgan, a Welsh Privateer, and Bartholomew Robers, a Welsh Pirate.

Relationships:

England: Lloyd still somewhat resents the fact that Arthur has kept him from full independence and is always working toward having more control over himself within the UK. For the most part even the presence of the other will put them in a bad mood and Wales becomes very annoyed and somewhat angsty around Arthur. Lloyd seems to be oblivious to Arthur's yelling/nagging and cursing for the most part, often subtly dropping insults to push the other to the point of explosion because he likes to mock him for calling himself a gentleman. He also sends the Englishman anonymous curses, usually through the mail. In spite of their differences, most conflict between them boils down to sibling rivalry and the sort. The two will stand up for one another any time the need arises, and Lloyd has shown that he still very much feels he needs to take care of England like a big brother (though he would deny it and/or try to hide it), proving that they're closer than they tend to act.

America: Though Lloyd can find the hyper-active young nation annoying they usually tend to get along well as long as England isn't around. Whenever Arthur is present though and they aren't both teaming up to annoy the Englishman Lloyd seems to get somewhat jealous of Alfred (either for his independence or Arthur's attention given to him perhaps) and often calls England a pedophile for his apparent fixation with America's younger years.

Everyone else: Wales keeps to himself for the most part, though he generally doesn't mind the company of his other neighbors. With everyone else he's a slightly nervous but usually friendly and curious about foreign culture.

* * *

England paused and stared down the rocky beach a ways where the man was standing, the yellow raincoat making his presence apparent. Being in this part of the United Kingdom made Arthur anxious. It held bad memories for him and he didn't want to stay longer than need be. The Englishman took a deep breath and continued toward the man.

"Lloyd..." He said quietly but with authority as he stood beside the wiry man, not wanting to startle him since he hadn't taken notice to his approach. The thin frame of the man stayed still as a statue as he stared out toward the ocean, his deep green eyes seeming distant. The wind whipped his pale blond hair around his face chaotically as he slowly turned his head toward Arthur.

"Hm...?" The man blinked and stared as if England were a strange but harmless animal who must have wondered near him by accident. "What brings you out this way Brawd?" He said finally, his voice soft and nearly stolen by the chilling damp breeze that swept up off the sea.

"Ah...You need--" Arthur started urgently, holding up a leather-bound satchel, but was cut off by the crashing of a large wave against the rocks and another gust of wind, mist spraying up toward them both. Lloyd smiled slightly at this but Arthur only scowled as the damp wind whipped around them both blowing hair and clothing around erratically.

"It's about to storm you git! Can we go inside to discuss this--?" England scolded, a low rumble of thunder coming through the clouds. The Englishman gazed out toward the ocean wearily, clutching the satchel close his chest, almost as if for protection.

"Oh? Is it...?" The pale man smiled wider and tilted his head up toward the dark clouds as if he hadn't noticed before. He sighed and twirled his hair between his fingers, the smile fading from his face. "Ah...I'd rather not..." He mumbled but shifted his weight and started making his way back toward the lighthouse none the less. England furrowed his considerably thick eyebrows together, giving the other a look before following after him, carefully picking his way over the rocks.

The two entered the living space attached to the stone tower which made up the lighthouse. Wales kicked his shoes off and peeled the raincoat off hanging it up beside the door to dry as he came through it. He shoved old shoes to the side with his foot before heading further inside. England followed the other, giving a sour look to the dripping coat and then the general disorder of the house.

"Ever consider hiring a maid?" He nagged, giving a chair a scrupulous look before taking his seat at a worn oak table across from where the Welshman had flopped down.

"Whut? You lookin' for work?" Lloyd smirked, his expression relaxed to the point of him looking sleepy.

"No, you sod, but your place is a bloody wreak!" England snapped, looking flustered as he nodded his head at a particularly cluttered portion of the room. The other turned his gaze in the direction indicated and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Doesn't seem so bad to me...'sides ya know I'm not out here all the time..." He mumbled in reply. England huffed and placed the leather satchel on the table, opening it hastily. Wales looked on with mild interest as his brother pulled out several papers. His eyes trailed over the collar and lapel of the suit the Englishman wore, tailored to fit him perfectly, immaculate and neat, as tidy as the man who wore it. Wales almost laughed.

"You need to sign these." Arthur said bluntly, slapping the pile of documents down in front of the other. Wales sighed, his smile fading into a slight frown as he stared down at the papers.

"'Ave a pen...?" He asked and England pulled one out, pushing it into the other's hand before crossing his arms and sitting back.

"Hurry up with it. I haven't got all day." The Englishman said staring down at the table as if it held some ancient secrets. Wales picked up the pen and the first document, his frown deepening a bit. He soon remembered something and a small smirk made his way to his face as he lazily scrolled his name across the bottom of the page.

"'Heard your little lova boy made quite a show at the last meeting..." Lloyd said casually as he flipped through the next few pages. England's mouth dropped open at the insinuation and he glared at the other in shock and disapproval of the insult.

"Shut your trap you sodding wanker! Just sign the bloody papers an' you can go back to shaggin' sheep as you like." England growled after a moment before crossing his legs also and turning slightly in his seat to glare across the room. Wales smiled, happy to see his 'gentleman' of a brother so frazzled. At the mention of sheep he stared off into space for a moment and then blinked.

"Ah...Gwyn's back at the farm ac'shally." He said quietly, staring at the other as if England was silly for even mentioning it. "This ain't much of a place for a lamb ya know..." He added in a matter-of-fact tone as he looked back down at the papers and signed his name again. The accusation of bestiality on his part was completely ignored if it was noticed at all. It was old joke, common place for the other British nations especially to say such things and thus not really worth arguing over any more.

Arthur gave Lloyd a side-long glance and narrowed his eyes as he watched him sign the last document. He promptly stood and leaned over the table snatching the papers away from the Welshman and stuffed the documents back into the satchel as quickly as he could manage, doing his best to not even look at the other.

"Thank you and good day." He snapped as he closed up the leather case and stood up hastily.

"Don't want to stay for tea then...?" Wales said, half in mockery and half in disappointment as he watched the Englishman head for the door.

"I'd rather not." Arthur echoed the other's earlier statement, shooting him a hate-filled look over his shoulder before turning to open the door. The heavy wooden door slammed open with a gust of wind, knocking into the wall with a loud bang. It was all England could do to stay up right as he reached for the door, trying to step out and close it behind him as sheets of icy rain blew in from the outside.

"A-Ah!" The Englishman said in surprise as another gust of wind blew in on him. He found Wales beside him now, the thin man showing he was stronger than he looked as his wiry arms pulled at the door and pushed it shut.

"What the sod? I have things to do today, I don't have time for your nonsense." England said bitterly with more than a hint of frustration as he watched the Welshman lock the heavy door, both of them still inside. Lloyd took a deep breath and exhaled before turning to the other, a slight smile present on his face.

"First of all Brawd...ya forgot your pen." He said slipping it into England's front jacket pocket with a bright smile. "Second..." He said and paused turning toward a small window, his smile fading into a deadpan expression. "You aren't going anywhere till this bit of weather passes..."

"The hell I'm not!" England exclaimed, stamping his foot like a child before heading back to open the door. Lloyd leaned his back against the door and lolled his head toward the other, watching as Arthur worked open the lock.

"Ya know I can't let you go out in that mate..." He said in a bored tone, as if the fact were regrettable.

* * *

**AN! Okay, so here's my intro for my dear Lloyd Kirkland. His Deviant Art username is Lloyd-Cymru-Wales and he has all my art of him favorited if you want to actually see him. I might add more 'Relationships' as I get to know the character better and he meets more people. **


	2. Union

AN: I suppose this could be said to be representative of the official union of Wales and England around 1536 after England had already conquered the hell out of him a few centuries earlier.

* * *

Lloyd stared into the mirror, into his own eyes as he dipped the cloth into the warm water of the wash basin once more. He gave a soft sigh and looked down, ringing the cloth out before wiping down his arm. He continued cleaning himself, his clothes already laid out for him to get dressed, his shoes neatly sat beside them. The Welshman took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. _How long has it been since I've seen the ocean now...? _He wondered to himself, a pang of hurt spreading across his chest at the thought, but he couldn't come up with an exact amount of time since England had forced him to come live with him with him.

Deep green eyes gazed around the room which had become so familiar to him in the past weeks. It was well furnished, fine fabrics everywhere and great craftsmanship in every piece. There was even a view of a garden in the courtyard. Wales frowned and turned back to the task at hand. He ran the wet cloth over his chest, over the Celtic designs that England disapproved of so much now. They always had to be covered, always. Thankfully the clothes of this era allowed this coverage easily. Wales walked over to his clothes at that thought, leaving the cloth on the side of the wash basin. He ran his thin fingers over the white cloth of the shirt and then scowled as he held it up. The Welshman's thin frame jolted suddenly as a loud knock came on the door.

"A-Ah--!?" He exclaimed in surprise, gripping the shirt to his chest and looking fearfully towards the offending noise.

"Hurry up. I will now allow myself to be late because of your laziness." Arthur's voice came through the door at nearly the same volume as his knocking.

"A'right...a'm commin'..." Lloyd replied quietly and turned the shirt around, searching for the bottom to put it on.

"Wales?! You had bloody well better not be asleep again!" England yelled and burst through the door. Wales might have thought he looked ridiculous in his poofy green sleeves and silly hat if the man hadn't just burst into the room with him as naked as the day he was born.

"A-A-A' jus'--" Lloyd stammered, his face turning a bright crimson as he covered his vital regions with the shirt. Arthur scowled, blushing lightly himself as he looked the other over.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" England said quietly but with absolute authority.

"'A-A was 'a jus'--" Lloyd swallowed hard and took a step back, seeing something in his brothers emerald eyes that made him uneasy.

"I told you to be ready to leave 15 minutes ago." Arthur continued in that same cool tone, taking steps to close in on the shorter man. Lloyd turned away from him, unable to stand the look in his eyes.

"'A-A'm sorry...a'll get dressed right quick like, a' promise, jus' please leme 'ave some privacy would ya?" He murmured nervously wringing the shirt in his hands. The Welshman gasped and winced as he was slammed forward against the wall he had been standing in front of. England pinned him there, pushing his body against the other to keep him still.

"I've told you...you belong to me." Arthur breathed in Lloyd's ear and ran his fingertips down the soft skin of the Welshman's sides to his hips. Wales took a sharp breath at the contact and balled his fists up tighter against the wall, trying not to think of what was happening. The white top lay crumpled on the floor at their feet now, completely forgotten. England's expression twisted into a sadistic smirk as he shifted his body against the other.

"Privacy is a luxury I will allow you only if I choose." Lloyd let out a small whimper, feeling the other's hot breath on his neck as he squirmed, trying to get free but only making matters worse in the end.

"Do you understand that Lloyd...?" England spoke, his voice barely audible as one of his hands slid around to the smaller man's back side and cupped a cheek roughly, squeezing it as if to make his point.

"A-Ah--!!" Wales gasped and stifled a moan, his blush darkening. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together as he forced himself to nod.

"What was that~? I couldn't hear you..." England purred into his ear, giving him another squeeze.

"A-Ahnnn~" Wales huffed and took a deep shaky breath. "A-As ya say...s-sir." He forced out finally, trembling as he pushed his face hard against the wall trying to stay still.

"That's better." England's smirk widened into a grin as he ran his middle finger in between his brothers soft cheeks slowly, messaging teasingly over his entrance.

"Ahh~ A-Arthur--!!" Lloyd called out and gasped, his back arching at the touch and crimson coloring his face again.

"Yes~?" England whispered pushing a finger into the opening slowly.

"A-Ahhhh~!" Lloyd let out a loud moan and shivered violently trying to cling to the wall for support. He huffed through clenched teeth and cringed, a little whine escaped from his throat as the intruding digit began to move.

"What is it Lloyd~?" Arthur breathed, his lips barely brushing against the back of the other man's neck as he spoke. The other's trembling body only tensed further in response for a long moment so England simply pushed another finger inside him beside the first and began scissoring them, slowly stretching the opening.

"P-Please d-don't..." Lloyd finally forced out in a shaky barely audible breath between gasps and hisses at the pleasure and pain the other was inflicting on him. England slowly pulled his fingers about halfway out, Lloyd's hips bucking backward involuntarily and, if possible, the Welshman's blush darkened even further.

"Why...? It's obvious that you like it." A hand on his hip pulled Lloyd tight against England as the fingers were removed. The newly freed hand slithered its way over his stomach and worked its way down toward his weeping erection. The smaller man whimpered quietly and his shaky weak hands tried to pull the offending hand away, but it would not yield as it brushed over his throbbing desire. Lloyd gasped and huffed, shivering again and leaning back against England to keep from collapsing.

"''C-Cause 'a...l-love ya..." The Welshman spoke in a pitiful tone, the words just above silence as a pain spread across his chest in anxious fear. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, tears threatened to escape. Arthur furrowed his formidable eyebrows together in confusion, his grin fading. The Englishman gave a small sigh and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, tilting his head slightly to nuzzle against the back of the other's neck. Lloyd blinked his eyes open, tears finally escaping with a small sniffle as he glanced around, confused, keeping perfectly still other than his slight trembling.

England took half a step back, releasing the man and turning him to face him. Lloyd stepped back toward the wall, leaning against it as he wasn't confident in the strength of his own legs. Arthur looked over the man's body lustfully before making his way back up to those deep green eyes He stepped forward, closing the distance between them without breaking eye contact as he ran his fingertips down the other's jaw line and then his thumb over the Welshman's bottom lip slowly. The other watched on with building anxiety, his body tense and his breath coming in quick shaky bursts.

"And I _want_ you." The Englishman said finally, pushing their bodies back together roughly. Lloyd gasped and tilted his head back against the wall at the contact. He let out a soft grunt and sigh as his mind swam. No, little brother couldn't actually _want_ to do something like this. Some had told him that he must do this to conquer others yes? That bastard France more than likely. That's what it was. His mind assured him, the deeply ingrained idea of how wrong _this _really was fighting against every other screaming desire. England frowned at the reaction, unhappy that the other was still being so unwilling. A smirk pushed across his face as an idea came to mind.

"You won't deny me. Will you, Brother?" He murmured quietly, his tone changing to become more fearful and less demanding as his index finger found that odd curl that stuck out so awkwardly from his brother's hair. Lloyd gasped and moaned softly, his body shivering and then relaxing against the other.

"N-No...'a couldn't..." The Welshman whispered back after a moment of recovery, staring at the other hopelessly, his deep green eyes half-lidded as he tilted his head forward and nuzzled gently against the other's face and neck.

_Finally._ England gave a pleased sigh, his smirk widening into a grin again at his victory before he pushed his lips against the other's, claiming his mouth hungrily.

Lloyd sucked in a sharp but shaky breath in surprise before relaxing into the kiss and hesitantly returning it. England deepened the kiss almost immediately, his tongue sliding into the other's mouth easily before beginning a slow but steady exploration. Arthur started to remove his own clothing as his tongue coaxed his brother into responding. The Welshman's eyes closed, blush still apparent on his face as his trembling hands rested gently against his brother's chest.

Wales opened his eyes slightly, wondering what was distracting the other from their kiss before beginning to carefully help Arthur remove each article of clothing, kissing the newly revealed skin tenderly until they were both equal in their lack of dress. England grinned again and wrapped his arms around Lloyd's waist, pulling them tight against each other again. They both gasped suddenly at the contact as their arousals pushed against one another before either let out a soft sigh among other small sounds. Lloyd took a deep breath and smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and kissing his cheek softly.

Arthur took a step forward toward the wall carefully letting the other lean back against it again as he kissed gently down his neck and ran his hands over the pale skin. Lloyd let out a soft sigh and squirmed against him, grunting quietly as he rolled his hips forward for more friction and pushed his fingers through his brother's thick hair.

"Mmm..." England returned the motion, biting down on the other's neck and sucking at it lightly.

"Aahhh~" Lloyd let out a desperate moan as the bite sent a tingling shiver down his spine. "Hnn..." He whined quietly, rolling his hips forward steadily. England released his neck and smiled against the abused skin before kissing it gently. He kissed the other's lips again briefly before holding his hand up to his mouth. Lloyd obediently took the fingers in, sucking and licking at them thoroughly before they were removed to be put to better use. Their positions were adjusted slightly and the Welshman gasped, letting out a small whimper as the digits slid into him again smoothly. England smiled, watching the other's expressions as he moved his fingers, scissoring them and stretching him sufficiently before adding the third.

"Hn! Ahgnnn..." Lloyd's body tensed and relaxed as he cringed, feeling his entrance pushed wider and wider. England continued diligently. Lloyd's back arched and he moaned suddenly, impaling himself further as his prostate was brushed. England's smile widened and he slid his fingers out slowly.

"Hnnn..." Lloyd squirmed anxiously and whimpered at the empty feeling before England shifted and adjusted himself. Arthur looked onto his brother's eyes for an instant before grabbing his hips harshly and thrusting forward into him. Lloyd moaned and winced simultaneously at the overwhelming sensation. His body tensing and relaxing, his toes curling in expectation. England grunted quietly keeping himself in check as he chewed at his bottom lip.

"Just relax..." He breathed impatiently against the other and Lloyd nodded, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to do so.

"Un..." England started moving slowly, pulling his cock out slowly before pushing it back deep within his brother.

"Hah...ah..." Lloyd clung to him desperately, panting and huffing as the Englishman picked up his pace, thrusting into him faster and faster.

"Agh...ah...hell..." Arthur murmured incoherently between puffs of hot breath as he continued, pounding faster and deeper into the smaller man now.

"Hnn~ Ahhh!" Lloyd moaned loudly, taking erratic shaky breaths and sighing as he felt himself pushed closer and closer to the edge.

Arthur moved faster, thrusting harder into him, his cock moving in and out recklessly as he lost himself in the act. He leaned into the other, panting and grunting against him as his half lidded eyes stared off blankly.

"Haaa! Ah! Hnnn..." Lloyd moved with him, bucking his hips in as much rhythm with the other as he could manage. His nails dug lightly into the Englishman's shoulders at first but soon gained force as he felt the sensations building to an unbearable pressure.

"A-Ah! Arthur~!" He called out and England was pulled out of his daze. The younger man grinned as he continued, wrapping his hand around his brother's erection carefully before beginning to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Hnnn!! Ah-Ahhmmm!!" Lloyd gasped, moaned and whimpered at the added sensation, feeling the building pleasure as it became too much for him.

"Englan'! Ah-ahh--" Wales' back arched and he bucked his hip forcefully against the other as he came, his cock spasming in the Englishman's hand and his seed spilling between them.

"Hmm~" England grinned proudly and thrust into the smaller man only a few more times before finding his own release.

"Hahh...Lloyd...mmm..." He hummed against the other before slowly pulling out and kissing his forehead tenderly. Lloyd whimpered as the other pulled out before smiling dreamily in his satisfaction.

"Hn...Englan'..." He clung to the other determined to continue touching him as he nuzzled against his neck. "'A love ya..." He sighed happily. England held the other for a long moment, smiling and nuzzling his face in his brother's soft hair. With a quiet sigh he pried himself away from the other and made his way to the wash basin to clean himself.

"I still intend on blaming you for our tardiness..." He said with a wry smile as he glanced over at Wales who had collapsed on his bed and was staring off into space dreamily.

"Mmm~?" Wales grinned and twisted on the bed so he could see his younger brother.


	3. Visiting England

England woke, the light streaming in on him from the window as he lay in his bed. His face contorted in annoyance as he found that someone was quite firmly curled around his arm.

"Bloody hell France how many times do I have to tell you to--" England stopped mid sentence, finding that the man clinging to him was indeed, not France, this time.

"Wales...?" He whispered, now a good deal more confused as he tried to pull his arm out of the other's grasp. The pale-haired man who lay beside him only grunted softly in reply and nuzzled against his shoulder. England huffed in exasperation and gave the man an incredulous look.

"Oi Lloyd get the hell up, I don't have time for your nonsense. What were you thinking getting in my bed hm?" He said shaking the man's shoulder and then trying to pry him away by pushing at him with his foot.

"Mm~ But yer warm~" The Welshman murmured and held on tighter. England scowled.

"It's about to get bloody well colder if you don't get off me." He growled lowly, thinking of throwing the other in the shower.

"Hn~ a'right, a'right~" Wales said releasing the Englishman's arm and stretching out on the bed. England glared at the other before getting out of the bed and stomping haughtily across the room.

"The hell are you doing in my house anyway? Never mind my bed." He said, annoyance lacing his words harshly.

"Ah~ I was stoppin' by ta get some whiskey from ya an...well I didn't feel like trekkin' home since it was so late so I jus'~" Wales yawned and smiled, his eyes opening halfway. "I jus' 'ad a drink an' stayed tha night~" Lloyd put his hands behind his head, as if he had no intention of moving.

"And just who may I ask told you that you were welcome to stay here hm? Much less just drop by and take what you like." England huffed, staring daggers into the other man. Arthur scowled down at Lloyd's shoes and the clothes he had apparently discarded before climbing uninvited into the Englishman's bed. "Come now, get your things and leave. I don't want you here." Arthur demanded, kicking at the items.

"Hm~? But I's thinkin' I could jus' stay an' 'ave a good 'ol time wiv me favorite Brawd~" Wales said with a huge grin.

"Sod off!" The angry Britain exclaimed chucking one of the Welshman's own shoes at him.

"Ooph--!" Wales winced and wiped at his face with his hand. "Fine fine, I'm goin'...unlike _some people_ I know when I'm unwanted." He said and gave a heavy sigh as he turned and got out of the bed wearing only his shorts.

"If you were planning to sleep here couldn't you have brought some decent pajamas at least?!" England complained motioning toward the green pin-striped pajama shirt and pants he was wearing, embroidered with a decorative 'K' on the pocket. "And why couldn't you just use the sofa for that matter? There was no need to invade my privacy further by entering my bed chamber and of all things my bed for that matter!" The Englishman nagged on, crossing his arms and tapping his foot angrily. Lloyd rolled his eyes, taking his time getting dressed. The Welshman paused, looking over the sleep wear the other was wearing slowly before speaking.

"First of all..." He walked over and adjusted the collar on England's pajama top. "It wasn't planned and 'a don't own pajamas because I see no use in wearin' em." He paused and tilted his head at England's messy hair before trying to smooth it out somewhat. "Second, yer sofa is all old and lumpy and stinks like rum." Lloyd tilted his head and gave a mocking smile before ruffling his own hair and heading toward the door.

England glared at the other, blushing slightly at their closeness as the Welshman neatened him up. Arthur blinked, as if he wasn't paying attention and was now confused at the other leaving. "M-My sofa does not stink!" He called out after the other finally.

"Wha'eva ya say Brawd, I'll see ya 'round." Wales could be heard some ways through the house heading for the door to leave. England sighed and sat back down on his bed. He messed up his collar and hair in frustration at the other before reluctantly fixing them back and starting to get ready for the day ahead of him.

When he went to leave he found a chalk circle on his front door giving bad luck to anyone who lived in his house and ended up being just on time instead of early for his appointment due to the counter spells and cleaning he had to do.


	4. After Party

Combined After Party parts 1 and 2 since they should be just a one shot anyway. :3

Random PWP nonsense yay. :D I was picturing like idunno...maybe 17th century when doing this? X'D Though there isn't much of anything to indicate it.

* * *

Lloyd stood on the steps overlooking the courtyard, leaning against a pillar lazily. Someone he didn't quite recognize came up to him and bowed slightly, touching his arm as he bid him farewell. Wales simply smiled slightly and nodded, not really in the mood to socialize. Arthur said these sorts of things were so important though. Lloyd let out a soft sigh and continued to watch as the party goers left, but they couldn't leave soon enough. The Welshman shifted uneasily, impatient to have Arthur alone.

Finally, everyone was gone and everything had been put back into its proper place.

"Englan'..." Wales murmured tugging at his brother's shirt sleeve gently once they were inside and he had caught up with the other.

"What is it?" Arthur snapped, turned and scowled at him. "I have better things to do than stand around listening to your incessant nonsense. You must realize this?" The Englishman crossed his arms, tapping his foot in impatience. To keep up appearances he had forced himself to simply watch- not participate himself -as the other party goers drank...and drank...and frankly he wasn't too pleased with how the party had went on anyway. So many of the little details he had planed were ruined by one or another person's incompetence.

Lloyd stared for a long moment and blushed. "Um...'a..." His eyelids lowered as his mind flooded again, the nagging desire he had been feeling all day pushed through his veins at full force. "Brawd...c'n we...'a..." Lloyd tried to force his want into coherent sentences but was failing miserably as he leaned forward, hands up, palms out touching the soft fabric of the other's clothing, feeling curves and dips of the body beneath. He felt so sensitive already, tilting his head, nuzzling gently against the collar covering Arthur's neck. England growled and pushed him away, holding him at arm's length to prevent further displays of affection.

"Stop that. There is no reason for such-" Arthur's voice trailed off, his expression softened and he seemed lost for a moment as he saw the way the other was looking at him. The Englishman tilted his head slightly in wonder as the other's deep green eyes stared into his needfully.

"Arthur...please..." Wales murmured a hint of desperation apparent in his voice as he brushed his finger tips over the Englishman's brow and cheek softly. The younger man gasped quietly, a light blush tinting his cheeks as his expression softened for an instant before he shook the sensation off, returning to his usual scowl and slapping the hand away.

"That's quite enough!" He protested, but only so far and his voice was not resolute. "Why don't you just... find yourself some nice woman to take care of you when you're like this...?" He asked, his voice and expression softening considerably once again as his eyes trailed over the other slowly.

"A'...A' dun' wan-" Lloyd almost said instantly before he paused and sighed pitifully, averting his eyes for a moment before looking back up at England. "Is 'at whut...ya'd 'ave me do then...?" He said, staring up at Arthur as he tried to contain the anxiety spreading in his chest.

"No." England said in a disgusted tone, as if Lloyd had said something ridiculous and revolting. He grabbed the smaller man, fingers curling into the fabric of his clothing tightly as he pulled him closer, his body now pressed seamlessly against him. Lloyd exhaled the breath that had caught in his throat, almost smiling in relief.

"You are mine. It wouldn't do for just anyone to take such liberties with you..." He said looking into the half lidded eyes of his brother. Lloyd flushed darker and shivered with excitement.

"You will never leave and no one else will ever touch you..." England whispered; more to himself than to the other as his grip relaxed, his hands moving up to hold the other's face. Lloyd allowed the other's actions passively, leaning against him, shifting anxiously in anticipation as his pulse quickened. England kissed his forehead softly before moving down to claim his lips. A hand moved up further, searching for a particular oddity before finding the unique curl, a finger tip running up it teasingly as he deepened the kiss.

"Hhhmmn..." Lloyd moaned softly into the kiss, returning it with due caution as he felt his body heat up, shivering again more violently now as his want was pushed further. He nearly fell forward, whimpering pitifully as England pulled away. Wales stared in fearful confusion, desperately wanting to pursue and cling to the other, to touch him and feel him and...more. Arthur stared at him for a moment, looking smug and unimpressed before the corners of his mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Get undressed."

Lloyd exhaled shakily, his shoulders slumping slightly as he relaxed, a relieved smile playing at the corners of his own mouth.

"Yasir." He breathed quietly before beginning to work his clothing loose, letting each piece fall to the floor as he undressed. A tinge of red colored his face, up to the tips of his ears as he continued, feeling more exposed and vulnerable as each article was removed. The Welshman kept his eyes down, not wanting to see the other watching him, though he could feel those cool green eyes moving on his body, sending chills over his skin and causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"Turn around." England said calmly as Wales removed the last piece of clothing. Lloyd turned obediently, biting his lip and shivering again. England stepped up behind him. Lloyd trembled more as he felt the warm rough palms of the other move down his back before gripping his sides firmly as the Englishman stepped closer. The fabric of Arthur's clothing brushed against his skin and he tensed, shifting anxiously at the feeling.

"Hn..." Lloyd made a small noise, feeling Arthur's lips press against the back of his neck and upper back softly. The Welshman leaned back on the other a little, feeling slightly dizzy. Arthur supported the extra weight easily, his hands sliding over the smaller man's skin, pushing against it roughly as if to feel it as much as he possibly could. The hands moved up Lloyd's chest. The smaller country gasped as the palms pushed over his nipples, stimulating the sensitive flesh. Wales whimpered and squirmed, praying for patience and fighting the urge to beg. His hands moving up over Arthur's, softly brushing over them as they moved, teasing him further as the fingertips closed around the nubs of flesh, pinching and rolling them. Wales whimpered and tried to stifle his moaning, his hips moving involuntarily.

"A-Ah~ A-Arthur...hnnn." England grinned, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist and holding him firmly against him for a moment. He savored the sensation, the other man's body tensing and relaxing against him, squirming anxiously in his arms, full of expectation.

"Bed," was all Arthur said before releasing Lloyd and patting his bottom. Lloyd teetered for a moment before regaining his bearings, blinking as his mind caught up. He grinned, stepping into England's room and promptly jumping into the bed. Arthur smiled and followed him, closing the door behind himself before calmly making his way toward the bed. Arthur watched Lloyd, the smaller man turning happily in the thick blankets and over-abundance of pillows that occupied the bed, grinning widely as he nuzzled his face into the rich fabrics.

Arthur shook his head as he loosened his sleeves and began to undress. How could it be that his older brother acted like such a child? So impulsive sometimes really and...so easily pleased and entertained. England looked up, finding that Wales had stilled and was now hugging a pillow to his chest as he watched England's progress. Arthur blushed and slipped his shirt off, watching the hungry eyes move over his body shamelessly. The deep green eyes shifted, finding England's own emerald orbs and locking onto them.

"'A love you Brawd..." He said smiling and hugging the pillow tighter against himself.

"Mm," England nodded as he finished undressing, Lloyd's eyes now fixed on his brother's eyes and expression, watching curiously as he waited.

England, finally relieved of all clothing, climbed onto the bed, walking closer to Lloyd on his knees. The man shifted slightly, biting his lip and giggling as he covered his vital regions with the pillow. England grinned and snatched the pillow away, throwing it across the room.

Lloyd tensed and gave a small gasp at the contact, shivering as he felt his brother's fingers run over his abdomen, moving lower and lower.

England smiled, reveling in the moan he elicited from the other as his hand brushed over the soft hot skin of the Welshman's hardened erection. Lloyd lay there, digging his fingers into the thick fabrics roughly, balling his hands into fists as he tried to keep still.

"Arthur..." Lloyd breathed quietly, curling his toes in anticipation. England smiled and took the lower half of his cock in his hand, bending down to run his tongue over the remaining length.

"Hn-a-ahhh~" Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise for an instant before he moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows underneath him. Arthur chuckled lowly and slid his hands down, lifting the other's thighs and pulling them apart slightly. Lloyd closed his eyes, allowing the other to move him easily. He shivered, taking a sharp breath as he felt the other's hands, skillfully moving on him, testing him. He hands were removed and he felt the other pat his thigh. Lloyd cracked an eye open and Arthur nodded at the small table beside the bed. Lloyd stretched his arm in that direction; nudging a few things aside before finding the small glass bottle he was looking for. He glanced at it; the language on the label was unfamiliar to him. He held it out for Arthur to take.

"Uhng-!" He tensed and pushed himself down into the blankets further, trying to remain still as his brother prepared him, the first digit moving in and out of him easily now. He sighed, tensing and cringing slightly as the second was slipped inside him.

"Hnn..." The Welshman sighed softly, feeling the fingers move in him, stretching and pushing at him steadily.

Ah-hnn! He tensed and fisted the blankets roughly, squeezing his eyes shut as the third digit was forced into him.

"Shhh...relax..." Arthur breathed quietly as he continued. His half lidded gaze moving from his work to his brother's face, blushing as he watched the expressions change from pain to pleasure.

"Hmm~" Lloyd purred and murmured something in Welsh as he rocked his hips down onto the fingers in time with his brother's motions.

"Ah-hah~ Hnn!" He tensed all over, his back arching as a fingertip brushed inside him, pushing against his prostate gently.

Arthur sighed softly and grinned as he pulled his fingers away, causing his dear brother to whimper and squirm at the empty feeling.

"So impatient~" Arthur cooed and shook his head, feigning disapproval as he watched the other look down his body at him.

"Hnn..." Lloyd chewed at his lip, eyes devouring the Englishman as he watched him spread the slick liquid over his member. England laughed and moved forward, a hand pushed into the bed beside the other's waist, holding him up as his free hand held his cock, the slick head pushing gently and moving teasingly against Lloyd's prepared entrance.

"Ahhh~ Hn...ohmn...A-Arty..." Lloyd's eyes lolled back into his head as he sighed and moaned softly, his hips bucking desperately, wanting more, wanting everything. England blushed darker at this and bit his lip, realizing he couldn't keep up with such himself. Giving in, Arthur grinned and planted his other hand opposite the first, pushing so slowly forward, burying his length deep inside the other with a soft groan.

"Haaaaah~" Lloyd gave a long low moan as he was penetrated, trembling consistently at the overwhelming sensation. Arthur smiled and kissed the other's chest as he paused before pulling out slowly...then pushing back in. He continued repeating the motions and picking up speed with each stroke. Lloyd moaned and hissed at the pleasure and pain respectively. His legs wrapped around the other desperately, arms soon following to cling to him, hands kneading, nails digging into his shoulders and then back.

"Ah...mmm..." England lost all conscious thought as he continued thrusting into the other, his cock pounding into him, stretching the opening even further. He moved faster now, in and out, again and again.

Lloyd gasped and moaned, almost screaming at times as he clung to his brother. His hips moved erratically, adding friction and pressure to the rough motions of the other.

"Gah...ah..." England huffed through clenched teeth at the other, grinding into him harder. He slipped a hand between them, digging his nails into the other's skin as he trailed down toward his throbbing cock before taking the hard member in his hand roughly.

"Myn Duw! Ahh-hah~...Bra-ahnn!" Lloyd called out in between moans and sighs as he dug his nails harder into the other, bucking his hips harder, impaling himself further with his brother's thrusts and pushing his cock into the other's hand impatiently.

"Heh~" England grinned, griping the other's cock harder, pulling on it as he continued pumping himself in and out of the other, more chaotically now, faster and harder as they both were pushed closer and closer to their peaks. Lloyd called out the other's name, Arthur let out soft grunt and a low moan, both clutching the other close desperately as they came. Arthur exhaled slowly as he felt the spasm subside, both his own and the pulsating of the member of the other in his hand. He pulled out after a moment and collapsed on the other, Lloyd's trembling hands weakly holding him as they panted against one another. They both shortly fell into a deep restful sleep as they lay there, entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

Glad that got written. I like it. |D


	5. A Visit From Russia

Crack pairing. Russia/Wales, smut. ...probably more of this coming after, might do a prequel or something like that too. If it goes over 3 chapters consecutively I'll probably publish it on it's own. o u o~

* * *

Russia sat the vodka bottle on the table with a soft thud.

"Drink with me?" He requested softly, his purple gaze turning across the table toward the small blond who was leaned back in his chair, playing with a daffodil that was tucked into his front coat pocket.

"Eh? A'right." Wales smiled a bit sheepishly and stood, retrieving two glasses from a cabinet before sitting back down, this time directly beside the Russian as he sat the glasses carefully in front of him, sliding one towards the other man. Ivan's smile widened slightly and he filled the glasses, wondering when the last time either one of them had actually bothered with a glass. From what he had heard at least, the Welshman was a relatively heavy drinker.

They turned the glasses up at the same time. Ivan watched the other curiously, pleasantly surprised when he didn't make a face at the taste.

"S' very good." Dark green eyes flickered over to the bottle and his thin fingers turned it, looking over the words in a language he couldn't possibly read. Ivan's amethyst eyes watched him searchingly as he gave a small laugh.

"Thank you, I am glad you like it." The larger man spoke softly, his smile widening again temporarily.

"Mm." Lloyd nodded with a lazy smile as he watched the Russian fill the glasses again. Emerald met amethyst as they emptied the glasses again. Lloyd grinned a little, loosening his tie. Ivan stared intently at the pale skin that was revealed as he did so.

"You should take your shirt off." The larger man said bluntly in a childish tone, refilling the glasses casually as if his suggestion was as natural as anything.

"Wot?" Wales asked, unsure of what he had heard. Ivan simply held up his glass. Lloyd nodded and picked his up as well, each staring the other in the eyes as the glasses were emptied again. Ivan wet his lips as he sat his glass down.

"I said: You should take off your shirt." Ivan repeated, his tone not changing in the slightest as he sat back in his chair. Wales blinked and stared.

"Oh...ahm...why?" He asked, genuinely curious as he fidgeted with a button on his suit coat.

"You saw my marks, but did not show me yours, da?" Ivan pointed a gloved finger to his neck, wrapped as usual in the light pink fabric of his scarf.

"Ah...'s right..." Wales said, staring off a bit blankly as he remembered their last meeting. The two had gone swimming at a nearby beach. They had spoke of scars. Ivan had removed his scarf revealing a deep old scar along his throat but Lloyd had left his own shirt on while they swam so the Russian hadn't seen the faded marks from past floggings that remained across the Welshman's back.

"A'right." Lloyd said and stood with a smile, thinking that the other man's request was perfectly innocent and reasonable. Russia looked the small man over, the dark suit over his thin frame seemed stylish and fitting, though it was far from the Welshman's usual attire.

The blond shrugged off his jacket, hanging it carefully on the chair he had been seated in before removing his tie entirely, sliding it out from around his neck and draping it over the jacket. He continued , untucking his shirt and beginning to unbutton it. Russia watched him intently for a long moment before tearing his eyes away to refill their glasses again.

Lloyd made a small noise as he lay the white dress shirt over the chair as well, turning to allow the larger man a view of his back. He felt anxiety creep over his chest, a little shiver running up the back of his neck and he blushed slightly, looking over his shoulder. He watched Ivan's unnaturally colored eyes move over him and he shivered slightly again as their eyes met. The taller man stood taking half a step toward him.

"England did this to you...?" Ivan asked quietly, running a gloved hand over the scarred area. Wales furrowed his eyebrows together at the contact and nodded.

"Long time ago..." He murmured quietly. Ivan smiled wider and picked up his glass, thinking that there might be something more to the Englishman than his good looks after all.

Lloyd turned back around and sighed softly, taking his own glass and drinking, watching as Russia did the same with his own.

"Not many people touch you, da?" Russia spoke, sitting his glass down before reaching toward the other, running his gloved hand over Lloyds neck and shoulder. The Welshman laughed nervously and sat his glass down as well, a chill running up his spine as the other touched him.

"N-Not many people even know 'a exist really..." He smiled and shifted awkwardly, blushing lightly as Russia's hands moved down his arm.

"Mm..." Russia continued to smile, moving his fingertip along the Celtic designs tattooed over the other's chest. Lloyd stared and teetered slightly, feeling the effects of the alcohol working its way through his system and clouding his mind. Ivan let out a small childish giggle at this and turned back to the table filling their glasses again. The Welshman watched, giving a wide lazy smile at the other's child-like mannerisms. Ivan picked up their glasses and pushed Wales' into his hand. The blond took the glass automatically.

"Ah..." Lloyd tried to pause and force his mind to debate, but his thoughts were already fogged and he didn't make a habit of turning down free drinks anyway. He hummed softly as he downed the drink, watching as Ivan mirrored his actions. Wales took a clumsy step backward, intending to sit down when Ivan took another step toward him. Lloyd stared up at the taller man as his glass was plucked out of his hand and sat back down on the table.

"You are drunk, da?" Lloyd stared stupidly as gloved hands brushed his hair back, holding his face gently.

"A-Ahm...maybe a bit?" The blond gave a little laugh and a grin. Ivan smiled wider and bent down slightly, pushing his lips softly against the others.

"Mm?" The Welshman blinked slowly, his mind not able to keep up with this turn of events. Russia let out another small giggle and his hands moved down, nimbly working the other's pants open.

"W-Wot...?" Lloyd blushed and blinked again, starring and utterly dumbfounded.

"Take your shoes off." Ivan ordered softly and Lloyd obeyed without thinking, kicking his shoes off easily before stumbling back, collapsing into his chair. He rubbed his head and blinked owlishly, trying to piece thoughts together. Ivan placed his hands on the other's shoulders, bending down to kiss his forehead softly. The Welshman blushed lightly at this and looked confused.

"Russia..." He murmured, staring at the other in wonder as their glasses were filled yet again. Ivan smiled over his glass, amethyst eyes seeming to brighten slightly as he spoke.

"Drink."

...

"Ahhn!" Lloyd felt himself pushed forward into a wall roughly, the room was dark, he couldn't see much. "W-Wot is 'is-!" He felt a clothed body push against him from behind, pinning him to the wall and making his own nakedness apparent.

"Brawd...?" He whispered softly, confused, trying to remember. The smell of vodka came with a low chuckle from the other man and Lloyd's eyes widened, memory coming back to him. The smaller man squirmed against the other uselessly. Leather gloved hands pushed over his body with bruising strength, moving over his chest, squeezing his hips as the larger man moved against him. He whined quietly and let out a moan that the alcohol would not allow him to contain. Ivan murmured something in his own language. The foreign words and sensation of the warm breath against his ear and neck caused Lloyd's mind to swim and his body to tremble.

Ivan pulled away and Lloyd shivered at the cool air that rushed upon him with the loss of contact. He tried to push himself away from the wall but the room tilted oddly, pitching him back forward to cling to the wall for balance.

"Hnn..." He shifted, hearing the muted sound of rustling fabric behind him as he tried to turn. The heavy body pushed against him again, pressing him once more into the wall. He gasped, half from surprise, blushing brightly as he felt the other's member pressing against him.

"R-Russia-!" Lloyd called out, his accent the alcohol slurring the word awkwardly. Russia's still-gloved hands griped his hips and the larger man shifted, bending forward a bit as he whispered into the other's ear.

"Da~?" The word was a soft purr and Lloyd licked his lips, opening his mouth only to find that he could think if nothing to say.

"Hn..." He made a small noise and relaxed a bit, feeling intoxicated by more than just the alcohol. Ivan let out a small giggle and nuzzled the back of his neck, grinning against it as his fingers dug harder into the smaller man's hips.

"Agh-ahh!" Wales screamed as the other thrust forward, the singeing pain making him try to pull away even as the pleasure followed, pulsing through his body with a heavy throb. Ivan paused with a quiet grunt, biting his lip at the tightness of the other before pulling out and beginning to thrust into him steadily. Lloyd gasped and hissed at the feeling, struggling against the other as the Russia's hands held his hips still.

"Ah! Hnnn~" Wales cried, gasping for breath, the air getting caught in his throat with each motion from the other. He whimpered quietly as he felt the pain slowly ebbing away, replaced by a flood of overwhelming pleasure. Russia huffed, giving soft grunts as he continued, moving faster now as he leaned forward against the smaller man.

"Aghnnn..." Lloyd gave a low moan as the other's motions became more chaotic, pounding into him harder. He felt the other hitting the bundle of nerves within him each time, sending a shock of pleasure through the him again and again.

"Da...da ah..." Ivan panted softly, murmuring in Russian as held the other tighter, thrusting violently.

"Ahhh! I-Ivan-nnn.." Wales called out as his prostate was hit, screaming something in half-unintelligible Welsh as he felt himself pushed further and further before-

"Ackhnnf!" Lloyd choked on a loud moan as he released, his body trembling more and spasming. Ivan gave a soft moan at the sensation, feeling the other tighten around him as he pushed forward again, holding the smaller man tight against him as he came inside him. He held the other there until the hazy pleasure began to subside before pulling away. Lloyd gave a soft whine, panting as he leaned fully against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Anyway, hope you liked and tell me what you think eh?


End file.
